


Was this weird?

by Razz1eDazz1e



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Papyrus learning about his feelings, Spaghetti for breakfast, jerking off, listening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razz1eDazz1e/pseuds/Razz1eDazz1e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the  question,Papyrus couldn't help from asking himself everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was this weird?

Was this weird? 

Papyrus asked himself that question almost daily. He didn’t think it was. But he couldn’t help himself from asking that question.

Papyrus grinned a little at his brother’s sleepy expression,He turned back to his cooking.He needed to finish making their breakfast spaghetti.

A snore behind him alerted Papyrus that his brother had fallen asleep again.He paused for a moment and looked at Sans. He looked at Sans’ eyes. There were bags under his eyes and for once his seemingly eternal smile was pulled into a frown.

Papyrus set the stove to low,he didn’t want the spaghetti to burn,and headed over to their table.Papyrus put his hand on the side Sans’ face.Sans’ instantly leaned into Papyrus’ warm hand.

Was this weird?This is fine,right? We’re brother’s we’re allowed to do things like this. 

Right?

Papyrus grins ,Sans had a content smile on his face now.The frown from earlier had disappeared. 

For some reason Sans was always cold to the touch. It was as if he emitted cold instead of heat. Papyrus didn’t mind though,He preferred the cold. He always overheated quickly.It was one of the reasons why he became a sentry for snowdin.

But that’s all in the past now.Now he lived up on the surface with his brother.All thanks to the little human.Papyrus grinned at the thought. He needed to make some thank you spaghetti for the human. even though this would be the third time he would make them some.

A soft snore brought him back from his thoughts.He was once again gazing at his brother’s sleeping expression. Papyrus couldn’t hold back his grin,his brother looked cute when he was sleeping.

Papyrus froze at the thought. “Cute?” He said softly. That was not a word you associated with a fully grown man, nor is it a word to describe your older brother.

Papyrus took his hand away from Sans’ face,Sans seemed to whine at the sudden lost of warmth,the content smile transformed into a small scowl. Papyrus frowned a bit.

Was this weird? It was just a compliment,right? Compliments are for people you love and he loved sans a whole lot. Even though the compliment wasn’t really appropriate.It’s ok,right?  
Right?

Papyrus turned back to his cooking and finished up a few minutes later. He set their plates and forks down. He then proceeded to wake sans. “Sans! I have made us our breakfast! You can thank me later! But for now it is time to eat!” Papyrus yelled jovially as he shook Sans’ shoulders.

“I’m awake,”Sans yawned”Thanks for the grub bro.”He says as he takes a bite. Sans smiles at Papyrus”It’s great pap.”He says with a grin,the sleepiness from earlier was slowly going away.

Papyrus puffs out his chest at the compliment” Of course it is!After all it was I who had made it!”Papyrus said grinning.

See,giving each other compliments is normal. Nothing weird about it.

Papyrus takes the seat across from Sans and they begin eating breakfast 

Once that was done,They continued to their normal routine.They bid each other goodbye and headed to their respective jobs.

* * *

Papyrus came home earlier than usual,He forgot that it was spring break for the kids at the monster academy that he worked at and ended up just grading some papers. He had finished up everything yesterday.

So here he was,home a three hours early.He had nothing to do and he was alone in an empty house. 

A loud noise from upstairs catches his attention.

Okay,Maybe he wasn’t alone. Papyrus slowly climbed up the stairs and procured a bone club in his hand. The sound came from Sans’ room.

Papyrus cracked opened the door a bit and sighed in relief.He could see Sans’ Silhouette ,He had almost forgotten that Sans comes home early on mondays. He released his magic and was about to close the door when something caught his eye.

He had previously thought that Sans was sleeping but Sans was now in an upright position.The room was dark but he could see something glowing in front of him,Sans’ back was facing him. The glow was soft blue color,It was like his magic.

Papyrus didn’t connect the facts until after Sans started moaning. Papyrus backed up a bit and closed the door shut. His face blushed a bright orange. He knew what Sans had been doing,he just never thought his brother actually indulged in those type of activities. 

Papyrus headed over to his room and closed the door behind him with a soft click. He laid on the bed and covered his burning face with his pillow. The wall weren’t thick enough and he could hear the muffled moans coming from the other side of his room.

Papyrus should have guessed that Sans does those kind of things every now and then. Sans was a fully grown man and he had his needs. Papyrus had done it a couple times,it was just crazy to see his brother doing it himself.

Papyrus pushed his face trying to ignore the sounds coming from the other side,but eventually he gave in. He went to the other side of the room and rested his head on the wall. He could hear Sans more clearly.

Papyrus blush soon intensified. He had no idea why he was listening to his brother jerking off. He really shouldn’t be. He was pretty sure that he shouldn’t be. The more he listened the more he wanted to just rush into his brother’s room and just help him out with his “problem”. 

Was this weird? Papyrus had decided that yes. It was really weird and creepy to listen to your brother jerk off in the other room.

Oh geez. Papyrus blush intensifies even further and he puts his face in his hands.He feels his magic reacting to his emotions. He sighs quietly.

He takes a look down and groans.He really shouldn’t be getting aroused over his brother.Papyrus continues to listen to the moans,Papyrus looks down at the orange glow in his pants.

He really shouldn’t be doing this.

* * *


End file.
